1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display device includes a display panel having a thin film transistor array panel provided with a gate line, a data line, a pixel electrode, and a thin film transistor, and a common electrode panel, a gate driver that outputs a gate signal to the gate line, and a data driver that outputs a data signal to the data line.
The gate driver and the data driver may be mounted to the display panel in the form of a chip. However, in recent years, the gate driver has been integrated into the display panel in order to reduce the overall size of a display device and to improve the productivity thereof.
A liquid crystal panel as a representative display panel includes a thin film transistor array panel provided with the gate line, the data line, the pixel electrode, and the thin film transistor, the common electrode panel facing the thin film transistor array panel, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the thin film transistor array panel and the common electrode panel.
In the structure in which the gate driver is integrated in the thin film transistor array panel of the display panel, the gate driver may be positioned at the outer part thereof such that the etching uniformity is lower than the display area. Therefore, it is easy for the side of the connection signal line formed with the same layer as the data line to be reverse-tapered. In this case, a connection assistance member overlapping the connection signal line and formed on the connection signal line may be disconnected. For preventing the disconnection, the thickness of indium zinc oxide (IZO) as a material of the connection assistance member may be increased and the connection signal line is managed to not be reverse-tapered, however the cost and the process time are increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that is not part of the prior art.